Como conquistar a una chica
by princesaninja789
Summary: One-Shot. Donatello le pide ayuda a Casey para que Abril se pueda fijar en él. ¿Cuáles serán las consecuencias?


**LAS TORTUGAS NINJA SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON, NINGUNO DE ESTOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**

**¿Cómo creen que sea el pensamiento de Casey Jones sobre las mujeres? Averígüenlo.**

* * *

Donatello no era ningún experto en el amor. Todos lo sabían. Era un hombre de ciencia, un ser intelectual al que le fascinaba el mundo de la tecnología y la metalurgia. Desde pequeño, supo que toda su vida se iba a tratar de las máquinas y los robots.

Pero cuando uno llega a la denominada "adolescencia", las cosas se tornan drásticas. Todos pasaron por ello. ¿Y qué es lo que sucede? Bueno…

La pubertad es una etapa muy difícil. El sufrimiento y la falta del "ser yo" se pone en juego y, a veces, queremos suicidarnos. Pero no todo es el infierno, también nos podemos enamorar. Y eso fue lo que le pasó a nuestro joven amigo ninja de quince años: el amor.

¿Qué es el amor? Esa es la gran pregunta que todos se hacen. Pero no quiero aburrirlos, amigos míos, así que dejemos que la historia se cuente sola.

Y todo comienza con un laboratorio, escondido en lo más profundo de las alcantarillas de Nueva York. Donatello, como todos los días, se encontraba inventando cosas nuevas. Ya eran como ciento y algo de proyectos que salieron a la luz, pero que todavía no estaban terminados.

"Mierda" maldijo haciendo un bollo el papel y tirándolo al cesto de basura, que lamentablemente erró.

La frustración era su acompañante en esos momentos.

Allí estaban todos sus intentos fallidos para confesarle a ella sus sentimientos. Una carta…

"Veamos… _Querida Abril_… no, es muy formal. _Mi linda Abril_… ¡no! Es muy obvio".

Y siguió toda la tarde y toda la noche de la misma manera, garabateando cualquier estupidez. Pero no se daba por vencido, pues si tenía que hacer de todo para que ella se fijara en él, lo haría sin dudas.

Este es un adolescente enamorado.

Donatello llegó a tal punto en el que no pudo más y decidió pedir ayuda.

¿Leonardo? No. Él solo logra hacer el ridículo en frente de una chica, y ni hablar de la situación con Karai.

¿Raphael? Su duro hermano, más frío que el hielo. ¿Qué podía saber de mujeres?

¿Miguel Ángel? En síntesis, era un chico tierno y adorable que solo le gustaba la diversión. Pero el hecho de que solo sintiera amor por la pizza no lo llevaba a ningún lado. Todavía era joven y no estaba tan interesado en el amor.

¿Splinter? Bueno… podría ser. Pero su padre había olvidado completamente lo que es conquistar a una mujer, y sus métodos seguro que eran tan anticuados que tal vez darían miedo y vergüenza ajena.

Y de repente se hizo la luz. ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?

Solo existía un chico el cual tenía más experiencia en el sexo femenino que su nuevo "amigo" Casey Jones. El chico era un humano, por lo tanto sabía muchas cosas sobre "humanas". Donatello jamás pensó que acudiría a él, pero al parecer la necesidad de aprender a conquistar a una chica era tanta que entendió que no había nadie más con quien hablar.

"Las chicas son difíciles, tu sabes" le explicó de lo más relajado "Cuando les dices SI, ellas lo toman como un NO. Cuando les preguntas si están bien, ellas te responden que sí, pero en realidad no lo están. O sea, son seres inentendibles".

El ninja de púrpura asentía e iba anotando cada palabra en un cuaderno.

"Primero en principal, las chicas tienen que ser tratadas como ellas esperan. Es decir, solo háblale como si fuera una más del montón. Si te dice _Hola_, tú contéstale _Que hay, nena_, agregándole un poco de onda. Tienes que parecer un galán".

"Mjm… onda" repetía mientras levantaba apuntes.

"Segundo, a ellas les encantan las cosas dulces, pero no los chicos dulces. En realidad, lo dulce es muy empalagoso y si se trata de un chico dulce lo harán a un lado. Así que, en vez de ser dulce sé duro. Y si estás en una cita, ellas de seguro querrán comer todo lo que encuentren en su camino y te dejarán sin un centavo. Es una historia verdadera".

"Mjm…"

"Tercero y muy importante, jamás muestres interés por lo que te cuentan. Ellas… bueno… están llenas de problemas en la vida y se quieren morir por todo. Comienzan a hablarte de su período, de sus notas en la escuela, de sus clases de ballet, del novio de su amiga, de sus ex, de su familia, de su mascota, hasta de sus puntas resecas. ¡Es completamente patético! Y no paran hasta que te vayas. Es como una… tradición. Hablan y hablan y hablan y siguen hablando como si fueran una grabadora. El secreto es que no te importe, tú solo di _Ajam, si, como digas _mientras miras hacia otro lado, entonces ellas pondrán más énfasis en conseguir tu atención y caerán rendidas a tus pies".

"Entiendo…"

"También tienes que saber que se preocupan por todo: la ropa, el peinado, la imagen. Están trastornadas. Créeme, hay algunas que prefieren las cosas de hombres y son mucho más atractivas. Abril no es completamente femenina, pero es una chica. Por lo tanto, de seguro le gustan las cosas asquerosas y que la traten como a un chico. ¿Comprendes mendez?"

"Comprendo… ¿y qué le digo cuando la vea?"

"Fácil. Nada. Solo hazte el indiferente, un gesto dice más que mil palabras. Las chicas aman los chicos misteriosos y malos".

"Ok".

Y con eso, Donatello concluyó su investigación.

Todo comenzó un fin de semana en el que Abril y Miguel Ángel estaban cocinando un delicioso pastel. La idea la había tenido él, pues quería, por una sola vez, preparar algo que no tuviera algas o residuos del basurero.

"¿Crees que ya está?" preguntó impaciente el pecoso.

"Mmm" la pelirroja asomó su cabeza en el vidrio el horno "Si. Hay que sacarlo"

Rápidamente, Miguel Ángel tomó sus guantes de cocina y abrió el horno. Un exquisito aroma a chocolate inundó la cocina.

"Wow… este pastel es tan hermoso que me casaría con él" admitió haciéndosele agua a la boca.

"Mikey" río ella.

Delicadamente colocó la masa caliente sobre la mesada y lo admiró de nuevo.

"No puedo esperar para decorarlo. ¿Tienes el merengue?"

"Sip. Pero deja que se enfrié"

A unos cuantos pasos de la cocina, Donatello esperaba el momento perfecto para hacer su aparición y demostrar sus habilidades de coqueteo.

Cuando Miguel Ángel salió se topó con su hermano inteligente a un lado de la entrada.

"Oye, Donnie, hicimos pastel. Deberías probarlo"

"Genial" pronunció viendo cómo se iba.

_Este es mi momento…_

Al entrar en el cuarto, Abril estaba sentada en una de las banquetas colocando el merengue sobre el pastel. Donatello, al recordar los consejos de Casey, caminó como si no hubiera nadie allí.

"Hola, Donnie" saludó ella con una gran sonrisa.

Él se volteó lentamente y siguió caminando hasta la nevera, pareciendo indiferente.

"Que hay, nena" dijo sacando una pequeña lata de soda.

Ella se mostró confundida. ¿Le había dicho _nena_?

"Um… oye que bueno que te encuentro. Necesitaba que me ayudes con mi tarea de Física. El examen se acerca y, bueno, pensé que podías explicarme algunas cosas".

"Uh, si, como sea" contestó secamente dando un sorbo a su soda.

Esa respuesta la incomodó un poco. Normalmente cuando ella le pedía que fuera su tutor, él se moría por pasar un largo rato a su lado. Pero ahora no parecía emocionado… ni un poco.

"¿Te… pasa algo?"

"¿A mí? Nada"

"Ok… sabes, estuve pensando el otro día que podríamos hacer algo…" y se dio cuenta de que en vez de mirarla a ella, miraba a otro lado. Eso logró que se sintiera molesta y estúpida al mismo tiempo "… los dos juntos".

"Si, como digas, cuate".

¿Cuate? Acaso…

"¿Qué?" preguntó confundida.

"¿Siempre hablas tanto?" rodó los ojos aplastando la lata.

"No lo sé…" respondió alterada "Oye, ¿quieres pastel?"

"¿Lo hiciste tú?".

"Si, bueno, yo y Mikey"

"Pff, mejor no. Debe saber horrendo".

Abril estaba perdiendo la paciencia. ¿Qué fue lo que le pasaba?

"¿Disculpa?" dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"Ya me oíste. Ah, por cierto, creo que deberías de dejar el amarillo. Sabes, te hace ver gorda" confesó de lo más ligero.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Puede que Casey le hubiera enseñado las cosas equivocadas, pero Donatello cometió el peor error de su vida: llamar gorda a una mujer.

Abril no podía tolerar tanta frialdad e idiotez viniendo de él, de su mejor amigo, de Donnie…

Acto seguido, tomó entre sus manos el pastel y, con un movimiento rápido, se lo estampó en el rostro del ninja dejándolo sorprendido.

Ella no mostró emoción alguna, pero por dentro estaba hirviendo. Salió de la cocina pisando fuerte y con una frustración impresionante.

Donatello se quedó boquiabierto y con una mirada de tristeza.

_¿Qué fue lo que hice? _

Se quitó el pastel de la cara y corrió hacia ella totalmente avergonzado.

"¡ABRIL, ESPERA!" gritó mientras la seguía por la red de alcantarillado.

Consiguió verla a lo lejos, entonces apresuró el paso.

"¡Abril, por favor!" pidió mientras ella lo ignoraba "No te vayas…"

"¿Qué no me vaya?" se volvió hacia él "Donnie, ¿qué diablos te pasa? Me tratas como una chica más y ni siquiera muestras interés por lo que digo. Tú no eres así…"

"Pero…"

"Pero nada. Creí que te agradaba, pero solo actúas como cualquier otro chico. ¿Por qué eres así conmigo?" preguntó tristemente.

"L-Lo siento… yo…" confesó con la cara repleta de merengue "Yo solo… q-quería gustarte. Pero no sabía cómo… entonces le pedí ayuda a Casey y-…"

"Espera, ¿Casey? Oh no…" suspiró "Él no sabe nada, solo es un mujeriego".

"Pero él parecía tan… seguro".

"Si, porque es un idiota. Es por eso que no me gusta…"

"Entonces… tampoco te gusto" dijo mirando al suelo.

Ella sonrió levemente y acarició su mejilla repleta de azúcar blanco.

"No, Donnie. Tú no eres un idiota… eres diferente. Y eso es lo que amo de ti" y con eso, le regaló un tierno beso en la mejilla.

El ninja púrpura se sonrojó y su corazón se aceleró.

"¿E-Eso quiere decir que te gusto como el nerd que soy?"

Ella asintió.

"Um… Abril…" se frotó la nuca con la mano "¿Quisieras salir conmigo?"

"Mmm, no lo sé. Tendría que pensarlo" contestó divertida.

Donnie se mostró triste.

"Es broma. ¡Claro que saldría contigo! Eres el mejor".

Y finalmente, Donatello comprendió que no se necesitaba ser un idiota para conquistar a una chica.

¿La moraleja de esta historia? Jamás le pidas consejos a Casey Jones.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
